Alexis Miranda (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = unnamed grandmother; unnamed parents (deceased); Tai Miranda (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Pym Labs, Cresskill, New Jersey; Miranda Family Apartment, Washington Heights, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Lacrosse player | Education = College graduate | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Washington Heights, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Creators = Jeremy Whitley; Laura Braga | First = A Year of Marvels: October Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Next time, can I get kidnapped before lacrosse practice? I'm so sore! | Speaker = Lexi Miranda | QuoteSource = A Year of Marvels: October Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Alexis "Lexi" Miranda was a student at Empire State University and an avid lacrosse player. She was living with her younger sister, Tai, and their grandmother in an apartment in Washington Heights. Lexi had a close but antagonistic relationship with her sister, frequently providing her with transportation in her beat up white Chevrolet Impala. Lexi was one of four women kidnapped by Count Griffon of House Walters, a vampire lord. Along with Kate Bishop, Kayla Kurasawa and Jasmine, the group was able to escape Count Griffon's castle and his plans to make them his harem. Kate Bishop killed Count Griffon and assisted the other girls in escaping. Lexi met Nadia when she arrived at her home to recruit her younger sister, Tai, to become a member of G.I.R.L.. Lexi was playing street hockey with other girls from the neighborhood when she broke Tai's robot goalie to win the game. The sisters then invited Nadia and Jarvis into their home, where Nadia gave Tai her pitch on G.I.R.L.. While Lexi was not a typical member of G.I.R.L. due to her limited scientific knowledge, she often acted in a support role, including providing transportation for Nadia after Nadia disabled her own Bio-Synthetic Wings with an electromagnetic pulse during her battle with Mother. Lexi began growing closer with Janet Van Dyne, with whom she had more in common than the rest of G.I.R.L., and when Janet had dresses custom made for the others, she had one made for Lexi as well. Some time later, Janet officially took Lexi on as her mentee at Pym Labs and sought her assistance in planning and putting together the G.I.R.L. Expo. Lexi gave the official presentation that recruited investors to the expo. Lexi was present when A.I.M. attacked the facility, where she attempted to fight of Finesse with a hockey stick, which Finesse took from Lexi and instead beat her with. Lexi later expressed frustration at being unable to defend her sister. That same night, she attempted to assist in keeping Nadia away from her microscopic lab during her first manic episode, but was badly beaten by Nadia. Lexi later played a part in convincing Tai to give Nadia another chance, and then attended Nadia's birthday party, where she was shown reconnecting with Kate Bishop. Lexi and Janet eventually seemed to launch the G.I.R.L. Expo without a hitch, until Lexi was told that an investor wished to have an urgent meeting withthem. When they arrive to meet the investor, they were instead locked in an electrified room with Whirlwind. Lexi assisted Janet in defeating Whirlwind and escaping, only to be knocked out, along with Janet, by Fantasma disguised as Priya Aggarwal (Earth-616). In the aftermath of the G.I.R.L. Expo, Lexi decides to accompany her sister to Los Angeles to rebuilt that end of Shay's portal. According to Taina, however, Lexi spends most of her time with her friend Kate Bishop rather than helping with the portal. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Athletics: Alexis is a collegiate lacrosse player at Empire State University, and a local street hockey champion. Getaway Driver: While her sister makes fun of her driving, Lexi has frequently shown the ability to be able to navigate traffic effectively at high speed, getting back and forth from Manhattan to Cresskill, New Jersey quickly. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Chevrolet Impala: Alexis drives a beat up white Chevy Impala, frequently at unsafe speeds. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * In , Lexi accidentally disclosed that she is a virgin by summoning a monster. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Athletic Skills Category:Empire State University Student